


Sorting It Out

by Spawn_Of_Satan



Category: The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Of_Satan/pseuds/Spawn_Of_Satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds George and offers him ten thousand dollars to remove the sex tape and every last trace of it by the end of the night. But will George Wickham comply... And what are his terms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting It Out

William Darcy's done this one too many times: offering George Wickham money to stay away from someone. First it was his sister, a sweet, vulnerable, young girl of eighteen whom William loves dearly, and this time... it's Lydia Bennet, an impulsive, reckless, rude girl of twenty-one who he would probably not help it if wasn't for the fact that he is in love with her elder sister, Lizzie. William wonders how many other girls he's done this to, but then pushes that thought away; he doesn't want to know how many other girls he's done this too; it means how many other girls he could have helped like he did with Gigi and how he will with Lydia. He can't let this go on any longer. He has to do something.

So instead of doing the simple thing like going to the Police, William tackles this head on by going round to George Wickham's apartment, banging on the door constantly while he waits for an answer. He waits no more than a minute for the door to be answered and there George Wickham stands: handsome, nonchalant, wicked. George's face turns into a smile and he leans against the door fame, his posture as negligent as his personality, and he eyes William up and down.

"Darcy, Darcy, Darcy. It didn't take you long to find me here, did it?"

"May I come in?"

George Wickham grins. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard," William says, "I only had to ask-"

"Lydia?" George laughs.

"Jane," corrects William. "I only had to ask Jane where I could find you."

George raises his eyebrows. "Perhaps when I'm done with Lydia I can move onto Jane; I've always liked Jane - very pretty."

"May I come in?"

The other laughs and steps aside for William to enter his apartment. William does not remove his shoes and feels that is offensive as dirt will enter George's apartment and make it hard for him to clean. George doesn't say anything, and William keeps his jacket on, making it evident that their discussion will not be one of a casual form. William turns on George's rug that looks like it cost a lot of money with spite, digging his heels into the ground.

"You know why I'm here."

"Yes," says George, "but I don't know why you've come here. What's Lydia got to do with you?"

"She's just the same as Gigi; a poor and innocent girl you've manipulated into thinking your the charming man of their dreams but you go and ruin their life."

George nods, agreeing with William. "You're right. But why are you here? You've never liked Lydia - she's told me so. You don't like any of them." By 'them' he means the Bennet's. "You have a very low opinion of the Mother, you even said - and I quote 'she blabbers about Bing and Jane as if confined and consumed her life. You think their Father cannot handle affairs well and is a lazy man. You deem Lydia to be 'energetic' and she even told me you called her a slut."

"I did no such thing," says William automatically. "I would never say something like that."

"Though," George says while William was still taking, "she is a bit of a slut - if you know what I mean?" He gives the former a wink and laughs.

George walks to the fridge, opens it and pulls out two cans of beers. He throws one at William, and William catches it, only to put it down again. George, however, opens the can, takes a deep swig and then burps. William cringes.

"So come on then, what is it this time?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you here?" George walks from the kitchen and to his breakfast bar where he leaps onto one of the seats, spinning himself around like he's a little kid. William stands solitarily and straight by the kitchen table. "Well? Is it about the video?"

"Yes."

"The two younger Bennet sister's are very good at making videos, aren't they Darce?"

"I would not know; I have not seen Lydia's video and I do not wish to - and I don't wish for anyone else to see it either."

George raises his eyebrows quickly. "Meaning?"

"Name your price."

At this, George laughs at him and shakes his head. "No - no way. I've got nothing to lose this time; your sister's already published what happened on the internet and this is my little act of... Revenge, as I'll put it. So no, no amount of money will make me take this video down. I can give you a free copy though, if you like." George walks around to the bookshelf by the television which is occupied by console games, CD's, DVD's and no books. He pulls out a DVD and hands it to Darcy. "Here you go - I can even sign it for you."

William looks at George with abhorrence. "You disgust me."

"I actually got a lot of money for this baby," George informs, tapping the DVD on his hand. "A lot of people have subscribed to see it through the emails - though most of them are abusive towards me. But they're just jealous, you see; jealous of what Lydia and I have together."

"You really think she'll want to be with you after this?"

"Probably not," George admits. "But it'll be worth it. I could send her some money - it's only fair, right? Perhaps even a small amount of money will get that disastrous family out of debt. Do you think I should send them a copy? I could even get Lydia to sign it..."

William strongly resists the urge to inflict pain upon George, but it will only make his deal harder for him. "How much did you get for it?"

"Thinking about going into the business as well, Darcy?"

"No."

"Didn't think so; you're too... Proper. You never did enjoy porn when you were a teenager. You seriously don't know how deprived you are..." George laughs at him once more. "Got paid five thousand dollars for this beauty."

"Well I'll pay you ten to get rid of it."

George's eyes light up, and his head turns as quickly as a dog's who is hunting a fox. George's mouth forms a devilish grin. "You paid me one million for Gigi."

"And I'm offering ten thousand for the video to be taken down."

"It's not my decision anymore; it's Novely Exposures."

"Cut the crap George, I know you've just made that up to make the video seem legitimate."

"So what if I did? Call the cops."

"I won't need to unless you take my offer and remove the video."

"Haven't I already told you? My big secret's already been published to the world. The internet is forever and there's no way you can reverse that - and nor can I. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have people to do and things to see." George attempts to push past William, but William - being taller and stronger - manages to keep George back by his shoulder. George backtracks and eyes William. "Wow, you must really love Lizzie to take on me."

William decides to ignore him. "Ten thousand."

"Twenty thousand."

"Ten thousands."

"Fifteen thousand."

And William pauses, and he nods. George extends his hand for William to shake. "Shake on it?"

William relents and the two shake hands. "I'll give you the cheque as soon as you remove the video."

"No - I want the money now."

"No," says William abruptly. "You can delete the video and every copy of it and I will come round tomorrow morning with all of your money."

"How will I know you'll stick to the promise?"

"Because I, as well as you, know that if I don't return with the money tomorrow, you'll post the video. Prematurely."

And George once again smiles. "You're right. I'll get on to it." With a brief nod with his head, William exits the apartment, but just as he leaves, George calls: "And if Lizzie's half as good in bed as Lydia, you're a lucky dude."

But William slams the door on George.


End file.
